Bundles of textile filaments, or strands, are treated with a liquid finish or binder for a variety of reasons. It is a practice to collect the wet yarns as a wound package; and with high speed the yarn processing operations, interim yarn collecting systems are employed.
When an aspirator, or a vacuum system, is employed as an interim collection system generally, it is difficult for the system to sufficiently advance a wet yarn. Therefore, it is necessary that the yarn not receive the liquid treatment at such times.
The system shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,183 issued to Benson et al on Dec. 4, 1973, addressed the problems of interim yarn collection and liquid application associated with liquid treated yarns.